kakeguruifandomcom-20200222-history
Choice Poker
Choice Poker (選択（チョイス）ポーカー) is a game in the Kakegurui series. It was played by Yumeko Jabami against Kaede Manyuda through an official match. The Vice-president (later revealed to be the President herself) was the dealer. Rules *It has the same rules with common poker, five of a kind being the strongest hand and high card being the weakest hand. *You are allowed to exchange your card only once. (You can exchange one to five cards) *The joker is incorporated and it is considered the strongest card instead of A. It goes down with 2 being the weakest card 2, making the deck contain 52 cards. *However, the strongest hand doesn't necessarily win, the higher bidder of chips in the betting round is given the choice to select whether stronger or weaker wins. *The gamble also has no bet limit,even extending to betting ones "Life" was permitted. *In the match between Kaede and Yumeko, each chip was worth 10 million yen. Game In the first hand, Kaede bets ten chips, and Yumeko raises ten chips giving her the advantage as she chooses stronger. They lay down their cards, and both are bad hands, but Yumeko has an Ace, so she wins the first hand. In the second hand, Yumeko exchanges a pair of tens while Kaede lays down his hand revealing a par of Queens and states that he's not exchanging anything. Yumeko goes all in while Kaede raises her one chip giving him the advantage. He chooses stronger, and Yumeko lays down her hand revealing nothing, so Kaede wins the second hand. With no chips to bet, Yumeko convinces Itsuki to join her, but Kaede refutes by belittling her. Determined to be him Itsuki steps in and adds one hundred chips. In the third hand, Yumeko bets twenty chips while Kaede raises her twenty. They keep raising each other until Yumeko goes all in again. Kaede then raises her one hundred chips. With no other option, Yumeko urges Itsuki to raise the bet with her life,and Itsuki obliges when seeing Yumeko's hand as she bites off her fingernails proving that she's serious. Kaede refutes by saying that there's no monetary value in a person, but Yumeko refutes by saying it isn't her choice but the dealer's choice. Ririka accepts the bet claiming that Itsuki's life worth is ten billion yen, but Kaede still stands against but is told otherwise when Ririka takes off her mask revealing herself to actually be the student council president Kirari Momobami leaving everybody in shock. With no other choice, Kaede bets his life which Kirari estimates at about ten billion yen giving him the advantage, so he chooses stronger. He lays down his hand revealing a three of a kind with three eights. Yumeko then lays down her hand revealing a three of a kind as well but with Jacks, so Yumeko wins the game leaving Kaede in complete shock as Kirari kicks him off the student council. He then passes out as his hair turns white and is dragged away on a stretcher. Yumeko then confronts Kirari by sitting in front as they agree to risk everything on a gamble. Category:Gambles Category:Kakegurui gambles